


i'll help you

by vanta_ray



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanta_ray/pseuds/vanta_ray
Summary: in which your brother eren helps you.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 16





	i'll help you

“eren I can’t do it, I’ve been trying for the last hour, I need your help,” you said, sitting down on the edge of eren’s bed. you never would have thought that you would have been desperate enough to ask your step brother for help, but you couldn’t get yourself off and you were so desperate it was starting to hurt. 

it’s not like you didn’t notice how eren was into you, from his eye lingering on your body when you went swimming in the family pool, or when his hands would linger on you when he touched, so innocently, or even when you’d hear him moan your name late at night. you knew he wanted you, and you knew this was the only way you were going to get off.

that's why here you were asking eren for help. you  **_needed_ ** him. eren had been waiting for this moment, you were practically crying into his arms. how could he deny his little sister, her precious release.

" it's okay baby I got you now, i'll take good care of you," eren said, pulling you off for his bed and leading you to the mirror on the other side of his bedroom. He kisses your lips softly, before tugging at your shorts as a sign for you to take them off.

  
  


he sets you down in front of the mirror, spreading your legs wide, so you can see your cunt in the mirror. eren's hands roaming your body, cupping your tits as he kisses your neck. you began to moan, from eren roughly grabbing you tits. "you gotta be quiet or zeke will hear us, but you'd like that wouldn't you," eren said.

erens fingers finally reached your cunt after what felt like hours, you were so wet just from kissing and him groping your tits.

"look at how wet you are," eren said, gripping your chin, forcing you to look in the mirror. his fingers touching your puffy folds, he long slender fingers making their way into your cunt. "yeah no one else can make you feel like i do, not even you," eren said.

eren's fingers were pumping out of your cunt, while his thumb was rubbing your clit. " look at your pretty cunt baby, yeah that's right, fucking yourself on your brothers fingers like a whore," eren said kissing the side of your face, he was looking directly into yout eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

you could feel yourself building up to your climax, with every pump of his fingers. "you close baby," eren said grunting into your ear.

"y-yeah," you said weakly, as eren places another rough kiss to your cheek, you reach your climax, your juices leaking, down your legs onto the carpet.

"good girl, you did so well baby" eren said, standing up, pulling you to your feet, before helping you out your shorts back on.


End file.
